Snapshots
by silver-kin
Summary: A lot of things happen. Some good, other less so. (A collection of drabbles set in the same universe as my previous TanbaChris fics)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Diamond no Ace belongs to Terajima Yuuji.

**Snapshots 01**

**1.**

They start harassing him two months into his contract with the team. Someone catches him smiling at his phone one time too many, and someone else notices his lack of interest during their parties; put two and two together, and that's how the team realises that Takigawa Chris Yuu is unavailable.

None of them are surprised, not really. Some of them have suspected it; some of them are mildly disappointed. But what's done is done, and Chris looks like the loyal type. Which means there's only one thing left to do.

"Is she hot?

"Is she nice?

"Fuck you, why does it have to be a girl?"

"I bet it's a guy."

"Is _he_ hot?"

But Chris just smiles, and tucks away his phone, and they're left to debate it amongst themselves.

* * *

As things goes, the issue escalates, and boils down to them running a betting pool. The money spreads out fairly evenly across both sides, and everyone's eager for answers.

One of them suggests stealing his phone. His security pin is only four digits long; it shouldn't take too long to crack.

The rest of the team is earnestly backing this proposal, and they're already halfway through a convoluted plan to whisk away the prize until someone carefully points out that something like that just might honestly piss Chris off, and no one wants to take the blame for that.

They scrap the idea.

* * *

No one actually realises how drastically _gone_ they are until Chris walks in on them arguing about it in the lounge, chucking snacks and empty beer cans at each other from opposite sides of the room.

He doesn't laugh, but the faintly lopsided curve of his grin means Chris is definitely holding back. "Is this really what you guys do in your free time?"

"Chris, I swear if you don't tell us right now, one of us is gonna commit murder tonight."

"At least give us a _name._"

Chris does laugh then, looking far too amused at his teammate's distress. "Well, all I'll say is Kou-chan is most definitely not a girl."

Half the crowd groans in despair

**(1.5)**

"You should have seen it," Chris murmurs later that week, when the two of them are sprawled out on the couch, and neither of them are paying attention to the movie that's playing. He leans back, pressing against the other man's chest, drinking in the warmth. "Apparently, it's been going on for months."

Tanba makes a disbelieving sound in his throat, and his fingers flatten on Chris' stomach. "Your entire team is crazy."

He smiles, tangling their fingers together. "They're fun, though. Nice."

"As long as you're happy," Tanba says, pressing a kiss to his scalp.

**2.**

Chris can see them, out of the corner of his eyes. They're hunched together in a semi-circle, watching with so much intensity that it seeps into the atmosphere around them, buzzing with energy. It's making Tanba uncomfortable; he can see the other man tensing up, fingers curling into fists, unconsiously aware of the attention. Miyauchi, ever the observant one, casually sidles forward, planting himself directly between Tanba and Chris' teammates.

He makes a mental note to thank the former catcher later. "Don't force yourself to stay. I know these things can be pretty taxing.

"No kidding," Miyauchi retorts. "Sorry, Chris. I know it's been nearly three weeks, but Kouichirou owes me a drink."

Tanba grimaces. "Maybe next time?" There is a faint note of hope in his voice.

Chris smiles a little. "Of course. Don't worry about it. Thank you for coming."

Miyauchi snorts. "You sound like the host of the party."

"I am to you two." Chris turns to Tanba, meeting his gaze. "I'll see you later?"

Tanba nods, but he's biting his lip. Chris stares up at him quizzically; out of the corner of his eye, he sees Miyauchi turn away slightly, and Chris takes that as a sign to lean closer. Before he can say anything, Tanba's hand darts out lightning quick, fingers gripping his shoulder, tugging him forward. Chris stumbles, surprised-

-as Tanba presses a brief, chaste kiss to his forehead.

He pulls away just as quickly, and Chris stands there, blinking at him, gaping open-mouthed

Tanba's resolutely not looking at him, but his cheeks are flushed, so Chris thinks he can be fairly certain that what happened did indeed happen

"Well," Chris says, and swallows. Blinks some more. And then he's grinning wide, helplessly.

Tanba makes a strangled noise in his throat, and turns on his heels, marching towards the exit without so much as a glance back. Miyauchi follows suit, smirking as he gives him a final clap on the shoulder

Chris watches them go, his blood warm underneath his skin, heating his chest. He barely has time to consider composing himself when he's tackled bodily by several people at once. His team is hooting, cackling, shoving at him with teasing grins

"You _dog_. Flirting with your boyfriend right in front of us.

"Jackass. Have some shame."

"Someone's getting laid tonight."

"Good for him, because the rest of us aren't."

As the whole team turns as one onto the new target, tackling him to the floor, Chris steps quietly out of the way. He ducks his head, trying to hide the way he's still grinning, and uses every ounce of his willpower to resist touching his forehead, where he can still feel the brush of Tanba's lips, shy and feather-light

**3.**

They're halfway through a heated discussion of Lancelot and Guinevere when there's a knock on the door. Miyauchi goes over to answer it, stepping aside to let Chris in. Tanba watches from his perch on the chair, as the two men chat amiably. Despite the fact that his team played 12 innings earlier that day, there is only a hint of fatigue in the slant of his shoulders as Chris drops his bag by the foot of the bed.

He tunes into the conversation just in time to hear Miyauchi say, "-obviously want to talk to Kouichirou, so I'm heading off."

Tanba blinks at that, but the other man is already gathering his things. "Wait, what?"

"You two might have a limitless supply of energy, but I'm _beat,_ so I'm going to sleep," he says, pausing by the door. "Once you finish the last book, you'll see what I mean. Until then, I'm calling this my win by default."

Miyauchi gives them both a lazy wave, and shuts the door. Tanba sighs, slides off the chair and pads over to Chris. "You wanted to talk?"

Chris gives him a brilliant smile, curling his fingers around Tanba's arms-

-and shoves, leaning his weight forward until they're both pressed up against a wall. Tanba bites out a startled yelp, but Chris just hums happily into his neck, grazing skin with his teeth. "Not really."

* * *

The thought comes to him slowly, later-much, _much_ later-when they're both lying in bed, facing each other.

Chris is laughing, breathlessly delighted. The curl of his lips is radiant, the corners of his eyes crinkling, half hidden by his mussed up hair and the folds of his pillow. His laughter evens out into softer chuckles, eyes still closed.

Tanba reaches out, brushing his fringe aside, cupping his jaw. Chris meets his gaze, yellow eyes bright, as Tanba caresses his cheek.

It feels like a revelation, like a weight is dissipating from his chest, clearing his lungs; it feels like he's finally understanding what Chris has been saying, all this time.

"Because of the kiss earlier?" he asks in hushed wonder. "Because of me?"

"Yes," Chris says, and he must sense it too because his features soften, relaxing wholly and completely. "You."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Diamond no Ace belongs to Terajima Yuuji.

**Shapshots 02**

Chris slides a hand slowly across the small of his back as he passes, smiles a little helplessly when Tanba stiffens, breath catching on a tiny gasp.

"Yuu," he says, scowling at him, his cheeks tinged pink.

Chris holds his hands up in front of him, grinning. "Sorry. I couldn't resist."

If anything, that just makes him blush harder, and Tanba huffs as he turns to glare at the boiling pot.

His chest warms, fond, and it takes some amount of willpower to refrain from further teasing. He edges closer anyway, stops just before their arms touch. "So. What are we having?"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Diamond no Ace belongs to Terajima Yuuji. The idea for this scenario belongs to Lex (thank you, as always)

**Snapshots 03**

Chris leans against the closed door, arms folded across his chest. From behind him, there is the muffled sound of rustling cloth, followed by a zipper being pulled up and a barely audible curse. And then. SIlence.

He waits a beat longer, and asks. "So?"

"It's kind of tight," comes Tanba's hesitant reply.

"That's probably the cutting. Is it uncomfortable though?"

"Well, no..."

"But?"

"I don't know. Looks weird."

He turns around, and raps his knuckles against the door. "Let me see."

There is a pause from the other side.

Chris takes a step closer, murmurs his next question. "Please?"

He hears a quiet sigh, before the door creaks open. Tanba spread his arms a little, his expression twisted with nerves. "Well?"

Chris stares. And then, he's reaching out with one hand, palm flat against Tanba's chest as he steps inside the tiny changing room. Tanba makes a startled noise in his throat, backing up against the wall to give him space as Chris shuts the door, sliding the lock in place.

He leans forward, and folds his fingers over Tanba's waist. "I think they look nice."

Tanba blinks at him. "You couldn't have told me that from outside?"

Chris hums. It's amazing how well the fabric sits on Tanba's hips, how it feels when Chris runs his thumbs over the sharp jut of bone, the rough brush of denim against his skin. He lets his hands slide down, following the curve of pelvis to thigh, as he spreads his fingers over hard muscle. The pants look good on him. Really good, and he should say that out loud so Tanba can hear him, but Chris can't seem to tear his gaze away long enough to concentrate.

Fingers curl underneath his chin, tilting his head up, and Chris meets Tanba's gaze just as the other man leans down to kiss him. It takes him by surprise, breath hitching, and he's only just started to respond when Tanba pulls away.

"Okay," Tanba says, grinning slightly. "You like the pants."

Chris licks his lips, trying to get his thoughts back in order. "Do you?"

"I suppose I could get used to them."

He smiles, leans his head against Tanba's chest as his gaze is drawn, almost inexplicably, back down to the other man's hips. "I think you should buy five of these. They're on sale anyway."

Tanba chuckles, low and warm and without a trace of the anxiety from earlier. "One. I'm getting one pair."

Chris breathes out a sigh of faux resignation and pulls away. "If you insist."

The other man nods towards the door. "Let me change out of these."

"I have to get out?"

Tanba gives him a look.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before anyway," he points out, letting his lips curl suggestively. "Kou-chan, let me stay."

The other man rolls his eyes, but his cheeks flush pink. "Nope," he says, reaching around Chris to unlock the door, and steering him out with one hand on his shoulder.

He doesn't resist, exhaling heavily. "How cruel. Kicking me out like this."

"I have to. If you watch me now," Tanba says, his voice dropping to a sudden whisper, "you won't have as much fun stripping me out of these later."

Chris' stomach does a somersault, and he whirls around-

-as Tanba closes the door in his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Diamond no Ace belongs to Terajima Yuuji.

**Snapshots 04**

It's one of those days.

Tanba trudges into the apartment, locking the door behind him. His bag gets unceremoniously dumped by the wall, his keys, the table, as he makes for the bathroom. The light stays off, and the knob gets turned to maximum heat. He closes his eyes, lets the hot water slam into him and wonders, distantly, if it's hot enough to scald; if it can burn away the disgusting ugliness woven deep into his bones, colouring each and every part of him in shades of ineptitude and failures; if it can scrape him raw, until he's naked and new and not him.

It never works. That doesn't stop him from trying.

* * *

He forgoes dinner entirely, partly because he's not that hungry, and partly because it doesn't seem worth the effort anyway. Instead, he curls up in bed with his phone, scrolling through the recent notifications-twelve from the group chat, two update requests, one text message from Manaka, fourteen from Hiroshi, and one from Chris. Tanba ignores them all save for the last two, typing a quick reply to assure Hiroshi he isn't dead, as well as to warn Chris that he'll probably be asleep by the time the other man gets back.

Sending that last message leaves guilt churning in his stomach; normally he'd stay up to greet Chris when he gets back, but-

He's so very tired.

* * *

Some time later, he wakes up to the sound of keys jingling and a quiet "I'm home."

Tanba doesn't move when he hears the door creaks open, followed by footsteps. He feels the hazy warmth of body heat hovering close, and focuses on keeping his breathing steady, unchanged. Knuckles brush his cheek, and lips press briefly against his temple; his heart clenches tight in his chest, as Chris smooths a hand over his forehead in a soothing caress.

After a while, Chris moves away. The mattress dips under his weight as the other man crawls under the covers, curling up against Tanba. A hand snakes its way over his waist, and Chris nuzzles his nape, exhaling heavily.

"I missed you," he whispers, so softly that Tanba is almost certain he imagined it.

* * *

He lies awake long into the night, listening. Chris' breathing has evened out with sleep, his grip slack. Tanba's thoughts are quiet, muffled, but his heart is too loud in his ears, and it hurts.

It hurts.


End file.
